


[带卡]取暖

by fanxing71428



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanxing71428/pseuds/fanxing71428
Summary: 垃圾黄色文学预警！！！雷区狂欢：卡双杏设定！！，长发（剧情需要），有一个青梅竹马一起长大的男人（让我们就叫他鸢吧，狗头～），卡卡西以为他死在乱世了！！带土是个浪人（假的，被志村一族迫害，在期间和族人失散了，然后逃出来的），至少卡卡西以为就是个普通的浪人，和自己的脑公气质出奇的像，但是哎呀妈呀，长得好丑，但是活好。一开始带土以为卡卡西只是个天真的少年，善良归善良，浪也是真的浪。但没想到卡卡西小朋友也是在拿他当替身+工具按摩器。架空世界观，真*寡妇，带土绿带土，为了写肉，铺了一个并没有什么卵用的世界观和时间线，fxxx……Ps：我觉得卡卡西就算叫宇智波卡卡西，似乎也没有什么违和感……口嗨，错觉。预警写得很明确了，请不能接受的朋友不要挑战自己。Love&peace，cheers！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi ;带卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[带卡]取暖

崎岖的山路上，风刮得紧。  
背着刀的浪人将自己裹得严严实实的，他在白天晴朗的时候路过了一个古怪的村庄，可惜没有一户人家愿意收留他一夜，大概是因为他狰狞的面目和右半边异于常人的身体吧。浪人苦笑着勾起嘴角。因为寒冷他的眼睛不受控制地流着眼泪，视线也有些飘忽了。  
好饿啊，好冷啊……  
他脚下一软，身体不受控制地就滚下了山。

再次睁开眼睛，再没有感受到那几乎可以切割皮肉的风雪了，他听到耳边有细小的火星迸裂的声音，噼里啪啦的响着，他的身体从寒风中苏醒，几乎在温暖的房屋中感受到了灼热的疼痛，但这提醒了他，生命的存在。皂角的味道混着人体的中性香充斥在一个狭小的空间里，一个令人松懈的外部环境并没有让浪人放下警惕。

我被救了么？他闭着眼睛感受周围的环境，似乎因为有限的空间，任何动静都被放大得很清楚，床很硬就像是铺在地上一样，身侧有悉悉索索的声音，而自己的眼睛上盖着一块布。额前一跳，他睁大双眼用尽全身的力气一抓，一把掀开盖着的被子。眼罩飘落在地上。一只骨节分明的手向他的额头探来，被他死死地拽在手里。同时，他听到了受惊的轻呼”啊”，声音听上去并不大，他想。模糊的视线中，一个削瘦的身影背着光，好像蒙着脸，他看不清。

“你醒了，先别急着起身，你在雪里走了太久了，可能有些雪盲。别担心，这里没有别人。”他的声音有些低，但很沉稳，”你流了很多涙，怕是会有些雪盲，还是先把眼罩戴上吧”。带土想：一个普通人不可能看到带刀的浪人还不怕。  
“你是谁？你想干什么？”因为紧绷的神经，带土自己的声音竟然有些颤抖。  
“我叫卡卡西，我正好出去捡柴火，看到你倒在后山，就把你带回来了。你的胳膊脱臼了，虽然上了夹板，但你也要休息几天才能再用力。我是前面村落的人，只是目前暂时住在这里。”

自称卡卡西的年轻人，说他的家人已经都去世了，他和村子里的人血脉单薄，有有些积怨，不愿意惹上是非，于是就独自搬出来居住。  
他给带土擦身体和换药的时候，带土感受到他的长发冰冰凉地落在自己赤裸的上身，他打了寒颤。  
“冷么？”卡卡西的声音里总带着一点点笑和一点点慵懒，”武士大人也怕冷啊……马上就好了，我动作很快的。”随着疗伤的日子一天天的过去，两个人渐渐熟悉了一些，卡卡西总很喜欢揶揄带土，称呼他为”武士大人”时，带土就会红了耳梢。不知道是不是自己的错觉，卡卡西在给自己缠绷带的手法很熟练，但动作总是会带着些许暧昧。

当他把绷带绕到前面时，他的手会轻触到自己的胸膛；当他需要把绷带绕道后面，就会整个人附下来，自己的气息吐在他的脖颈，几乎可以感受到喉结上下的滑动，是卡卡西紧张的吞咽的呻吟，他的下巴抵着自己的额头，带土以为下一秒他就会吻上来。但过了那个瞬间，他们的距离拉开，就又恢复了礼节上的距离。而带土也只能用被子和屈起的膝盖掩盖自己的异样。  
每当他想伸手摸摸他的脸和手臂，却又被刻意躲开，像海浪一样。你永远在追逐着，但又永远追不到。

等到最冷的那几天过去，外面的雪停下来，太阳出来的时候。带土表示自己的眼睛已经不疼了，可以取下眼罩了。卡卡西拉着他到屋子最暗的角落里，带土第一次看到了这个人，他用面纱遮住了大半张脸，有不太驯服的银发和削瘦的身体。  
“你应该多吃一点，太瘦了。”带土没头没脑地说了一句。  
卡卡西一愣，随即笑了。带土有些羞恼，彷佛自己是个傻子一般。

带土看清了屋子里的更多细节，中间是一个火坑用于取暖和烧火，榻榻米铺在地上，卡卡西每天就和带土挤在一张铺盖里。在橱柜上，有一个黑白照片，是卡卡西小时候和另一个少年的合影，少年亲密的搂着卡卡西，大笑着面对镜头，而卡卡西虽然将视线移开了，但身体上并不抗拒，反而用手拉着少年的衣角。卡卡西说，他是阿飞。他们从小相依为命地长大，可惜天不遂人愿，阿飞走了。屋子里的家具不多，虽然地方小也不显得拥挤。

每天早上，带土支撑着自己的上半身，靠在墙上，看着卡卡西借着天光梳洗。带土忍不住幻想，他的浴衣下的身体。他裸露出来的部分就只有手腕，像一个古老社会的习俗。失去了丈夫的女人就只能全身包裹好自己，活得像一个活死人一样来祭奠。卡卡西就是一个活死人，他失去了家人，失去了同伴，失去了保护者，可怜。与其说是自己被他拯救，不如说是他在自救。而自己不过是这个人的过客，带土有些残忍的想：我也可以不回应他，丢下他，让他依旧沉浸在失去中。他会在等待中永远记住我。  
终究不忍。

夜幕降临前，卡卡西生了一捧火，他坐在桌子前解开发绳，将自己银色的头发散下来。带土想着：这个颜色很少见。  
“他以前也像你一样，盯着我一动不动的，看起来有点傻。”卡卡西明明是背对着带土的，但是仿佛感受到了那个灼热的视线，“你们长得有点像。”回忆让声音听起来很柔和。  
“那他后来去哪儿了呢？”带土歪了歪头很平和的问，他的话就像是个事不关己的陌生人，但他的目光就像是钉子，欣赏着光透过卡卡西的皮肤，那耳缘几乎是透明的。  
“前年大名招募剿匪的军队，走了就再没回来过。”

他收拾好了自己，转过身但是这次没有带上那个黑色的面纱，他凑近了带土。很好看的一张脸，皮肤很白，嘴角生了一颗痣。带土曾看着他的眼睛想象她的下半张脸，这比他想象得还要风情，红润的嘴唇轻轻的张开着，几乎可以看到里面的舌尖抵着牙床的湿润感，嘴角勾起的笑意就是一个默许。  
带土贴上来的时候，卡卡西用唇触到了他嘴上的干裂的皮，接着就被攻占了。

带土毫不犹豫地伸出了舌头，顶开了卡卡西的齿关。真是个雄性生物啊，掠夺和侵占就是他们的本能。卡卡西的嘴被迫张大了，这样带土就更便利了。他先舔舐着口腔的上颚，刺激着卡卡西分泌更多的津液。这个吻终于变得湿漉漉了起来，舌与舌缠绕在一起，发出黏腻的令人想入非非的声音。带土强势地搂住卡卡西的后腰，受伤的手还吊着，但是身体的力气已经恢复了，于是就用自由的那只胳膊禁锢着他。而卡卡西的顺从使一切变得很轻松，卡卡西甚至会注意让自己不要压在带土受伤的胳膊上。随着带土的进攻，不可避免地卡卡西的重心偏了，他的腰一软失去了支撑自己上半身的力量，原本是居高临下地垂着头，带土突然爆发地一转身，单膝跪地，依旧搂着他，护着卡卡西的后背，将其禁锢在自己的肉体和墙体之间。现在卡卡西无处可逃了，他只能仰着头，喘息着调整着自己的呼吸，修长的脖子暴露在带土的残暴的视线中。

“那真是可惜，听起来是个热血的青年啊，抛下你一个人去死，他也不算什么强大之人。”如是说，而带土的声音中却没有什么惋惜的情绪。他在观察卡卡西的神情：”你也不算忠贞，只要长得像他就可以对你肆意妄为么？你就是靠着勾引别的男人来慰藉自己的失去么，真是狡猾啊，卡卡西？”  
“我不是……啊……”他刚想辩解，口中就被带土伸入了两根手指。

“嘘，宝贝儿别说话。你看你似乎包的很严实，但只要我解开你的衣服，就能看到里面甜美的……即甜美又温柔的……我要是个小偷，我早就该伸手进去摸一摸了【注1】。”

他们停顿了几秒，卡卡西用视线描绘着这个武士的五官，然后伸出手，捧住了带土的脸，并将他的头向下压。他迎合了上去，承受着他的重量。

后来他们就滚到了一起。带土手劲很大，他一把扯下自己脖子上吊着绷带，撕开卡卡西的浴衣，火烧得很旺他不觉得冷，反而是快要爆炸般的灼热。他用手将卡卡西的腿分开，正如他所料想的一样，卡卡西的阴部没有穿内裤，他异于常人的下体就这么暴露在视线之下。卡卡西似乎是有些吓到了，他一定没有预料到擦枪走火会这么快变成真刀实枪。而秘密就这样暴露了，他有一个小小的隐密的“玉门”，是他过着远离村落的生活的根源。一直以来卡卡西享受着走在刀尖上的刺激感，而带土的反应也让他获得了隐秘的成就感。

现在他们角色互换，带土掌握了这场情事的主动权。他抓着卡卡西的手，把两个人的性器并在一起摩擦，他的阴影笼罩着身下喘息的卡卡西，不放过他脸上的一瞬沉溺。

不等卡卡西做好准备，带土挺着自己的阴茎在会阴处蹭了蹭就要长驱直入了。卡卡西感受到下体的撕裂般的剧痛，本能地撑着带土的肩膀用力将自己可怜的肉洞远离威胁。可带土将他的两只手腕用绷带胡乱一绑，单手压制在了头顶，另一只手紧紧捂住了卡卡西的嘴，那样好看的唇，不应该吐出拒绝自己的话语，喊也不让，叫也不让。就着这样的姿势，带土爽快地将自己送了进去。他看着卡卡西的眼睛，缓慢地坚定地挺进卡卡西的身体，感受着每前进一步的挤压感，他的头脑一边冰天雪地，一边红莲烈火。每进一步，就能感受到卡卡西腰挺得更直，他肌肉的痉挛，带来细微的官能变化。带土一直到底，顶到了宫口，松开了捂着卡卡西的手。

“嗬啊……啊……”急促的呼吸伴随着呻吟，卡卡西被完全压制的恐惧和清晰的感官，在这一刻放松下来，而他的花穴也伴随着肌肉的放松不再紧绷，伴随着呼吸一下一下地咬着带土的肉棒。

太爽了！带土沉醉在从未有过的肉体快感中，他没有急着动，享受着这短暂的平静。卡卡西松了口气，他讨好地放松了自己的肌肉，像是被带土吓到了一般轻轻地用嘴唇摩擦带土紧绷的下巴。他伸出了舌头舔舐带土的嘴唇，压在身上的男人身上面无表情有着宛如天神一般完美的肉体，但他的下身却又像野兽一样粗鲁地闯入一个神秘的花园，将一切天翻地覆。

而见了血的野兽哪有那么好满足？情事就如火上浇油，一点即燃。带土终于张开嘴，他给了卡卡西一个深吻，将肺里的空气全部消耗掉了。  
带土浅浅地抽插了几下，伴随着卡卡西细碎地抽泣：“啊，好棒！哈～带土……”

带土将自己抽出来，他一把揽起瘫软在地上的卡卡西，将他面朝下按在地上，固定住卡卡西的臀部，雪白的皮肉里面藏着一个小洞，因为刚才暴力的破门开了一个小小的口，粉红的肉随着肌肉的收缩若影若现。  
“卡卡西，不许叫出来，我不想听到你淫荡的叫声，等会儿会有点痛，但你可以咬我的手。”

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：来自《指匠情挑》改编电影《小姐》  
> 有改变，原文是侍女说的：“如果我一直是小偷，早就该伸进去摸一摸了……”，以前看电影时就觉得这个独白，色得很美。我改成了土哥：“我要是个小偷”感觉土哥会更主动和强势一点。再加上这种我绿我自己的操作……我说他偷也不算冤枉了他。


End file.
